A multitude of navigation systems exist for the display of travel routes or flight routes. For example, such navigation systems include an indicating device in the form of a display on which a section of a geographical map or road map based on digital geodata or topographical data is able to be displayed. Usually, the display shows basically the course of the roads and routes within the map section displayed, as well as features of the surroundings such as outlines of adjacent buildings, neighborhoods or wooded areas. Traditionally, three-dimensional geodata is able to be displayed two-dimensionally by navigation systems.
However, it is often the case that in certain display modes such as 3-D-display, for example, a preview of the route guidance around a block of buildings or whole areas is not good or is not given at all because of the perspective and the height of the buildings. For the most part, such representations are only very rudimentary. To that end, some systems offer a type of transparency mode, so that one is able to see through the buildings. However, this is accompanied by a few disadvantages such as the superimposition of too many building surfaces, which in turn may be confusing. Thus, at the moment, the information necessary for the navigation or route guidance cannot be shown in sufficient detail on the usually limited display area of a navigation system. Therefore, only insufficient information is offered with regard to the navigation or route guidance, which means usage safety and usage reliability also decline, since the user cannot recognize until very late, the direction the further route takes to his destination, or the user must view the display area for a long time in order to orient himself, and may thus be distracted from traffic.
Therefore, the need exists to provide a navigation device for a movable object, which permits an increase in usage safety, usage reliability and/or the density of the information required.